Hermione's Thoughts
by Flair Verona the Slytherin Queen
Summary: This is Hermione's Thoughts on those in her life. The romance comes in later chapters. Please review! Now Compelete.
1. Hermione's Thoughts on Herself

A/N This is a plot bunny of mine. I am writing it as I go and there will be a little bit of romance. And hopefully quite a bit of comedy. I hope you enjoy the story.

Sincerely,

Flair Verona

Epilogue: Hermione's Thoughts

By: Hermione Granger

Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. I'm 18 years old and I'm attending my final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm head girl of course and Blaise Zabini, a Slytherin is head boy. That isn't the point of this however. This is a journal of sorts. This is a way into the inner workings of my brain.

This is going to be a book of my thoughts on the various people of my life and those who have made an impact on me. I've decided that since I've decided to write this personal book that is strictly for my eyes that just to be fair that I would give my thoughts on myself. I've been thinking about this for a long while and I have come to some conclusions about myself.

I've realized without much thinking that I am a bookworm. I don't consider It a bad thing but I tend to be criticized for it. I can't help that I love to read. Although these days with the craziness that Voldemort is putting us through I hardly have time to read a page unless it is some research for one of Harry's brash plans.

I've also analyzed my appearance. I've got bushy hair and chocolate brown eyes. I find my hair beyond annoying and my eyes just happen to be my best feature. My nose is slightly up turned and I'm rather short standing at a mere 5'4. I've got some healthy curves and I'm well on my way to looking like a woman. I wouldn't say I'm beautiful but I wouldn't say that I'm a hippogriff either.

I also tend to be rather bossy. I can't help it. I guess you can say I love control. I also happen to be a natural leader but it is hard for it to be seen around Harry and Ron who are also leaders in their own right.

I'm a Gryffindor to the core. I am loyal to my friends and those I care for. I'm rather brave if you count those adventures that I've had with Harry and Ron. I'm also compassionate towards those that deserve it. I also have a heart. I can be a bit easily angered. In fact my temper is very short.

I don't know I guess I'm just me. I'm plain ole Hermione Jane Granger best friend to Harry and Ron, part of the golden trio, head girl, and bookworm.


	2. Hermione's Thoughts on Harry

A/N This is the first person Hermione speaks of and I hope you all find it interesting.

Hermione's Thoughts on Harry Potter

When I think of Harry I think of my best friend. The same boy I met on the train before we got to Hogwarts. The boy who I have saved countless times and vice versa. I think of Harry as a great guy, not just the-boy-who-lived-be-a-pain-in-Voldemort's-ass. Harry has always been a sweet and humble boy.

I've always found everything about him endearing. The way his unruly hair refuses to obey him and those gorgeous lively green eyes. I could drown in Harry's eyes. Now that he is older I've also noticed how great his body is now considering he has been playing quidditch for 7 years.

Now that's enough about Harry's appearance. I'd also call Harry a Gryffindor to the core. He is the epitome of Godric Gryffindor himself, I'd say that is because he is from Godric's bloodline. He is simply a great guy who deserves to be happy. He has suffered so much because of Voldemort. I hope one day I'll be the one to make him happy. OH MERLIN! I can't believe I just wrote that. I mean I don't love my best friend like that. Ok that's a lie.

I'm madly in love with Harry Potter. I know it's shocking and incriminating but I can't help it. I doubt he would ever think twice about it. I mean he is busy fighting for his own life thanks to that bastard Voldemort.

Maybe this is enough of Harry. I'll just move on to the next chapter on Ron.


	3. Hermione's Thoughts on Ron

A/N I've decided that with all the stories I write I'm going to either put a music lyric or movie quote in the author's note as a challenge. I want to see how many people will be able to guess. It is for my own entertainment purposes. Well on with the challenge!

Music Lyric: "This is me with the words on the tip of my tongue with eye on the scope down the barrel of a gun.

Movie quote: " Actually, Scarlet is my middle name. My whole name is Will Scarlet O'Hara… We're from Georgia."

Warning I do not own anything you recognize from Harry Potter.

Hermione's Thoughts on Ron Weasley

Well there is much to say about my red headed best friend. First I would like to clear up a few things. Ron and I are NOT together! I mean I see him as my brother. Some people think we are meant to be but personally I figure I'd end up hexing him to kingdom come if we ever got together. Honestly all we do is argue. However we did attempt one date. All I'll say is that it was a complete disaster. In fact it's an inside joke between Ron and myself.

Anyway other than that Ron is completely wonderful. He can be slightly hot tempered. Oh what am I saying…the man is always yelling and cursing about something. I remember when Ginny told him she was dating Draco Malfoy. I'll tell you the boy looked like strawberry ready to explode! He can be rather entertaining though especially when I catch him singing "Oops I Did It Again" by Britney Spears. Trust me you don't want to know.

I also know he is rather lanky and pale. He has a ton of freckles and has fiery red hair. He is good looking in his own way. He is also dating none other than Luna Lovegood. I think it is sweet. I think Ron is the only person who understands Luna.

Ron is also a master at Wizard's chess. I wish he'd apply his passion for chess to his studies. He also is obsessed with quidditch. His favorite team is the Chuddley Cannons. This is bad in the way that because the cannon's color is orange, which makes orange Ron's favorite color. And because it's Ron's favorite color he wears it all the time! It clashes terribly with his hair.

The poor boy can be rather dense and he is deathly afraid of spiders. I also remember once saying he had the emotional range of a teaspoon. He also tends to get jealous easily. But all these qualities make Ron the way he is. He is my best friend and I love all his quirks.

That concludes my chapter on Ron. Stay tuned for the chapter about Ginny Weasley.


	4. Hermione's Thoughts on Ginny

A/N This makes chapter 4. I haven't decided how long this is going to be but I will continue it as much as I can. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Now onto the quotes of the day.

Movie quote: I've got three quotes from the same movie now here they are. " My name is Very Fucking Confused; What's your name?" "I don't give a crap if you covered yourself in peanut butter and had a 15 hooker gangbang!" and last but not least, "This is the most fun I've had without lubricant."

Music quote: "The floor caught fire with my footsteps. It spreads like a disease to the door."

Have fun guessing! Oh and the answers to the previous quotes. The movie quote was from Robin Hood Men in Tights. The song quote was from the song "Timberwolves in New Jersey," by Taking Back Sunday.

Sincerely,  
Flair Verona

Hermione's Thoughts on Ginny Weasley

I have to say this first and foremost; Ginny is the best girl friend in the world. She helps me with all my girl problems and vice versa. I was there for her during her issues when she first began to get involved with Draco. And she was there for me, and still is, about my Harry issues. She is absolutely wonderful.

Ginny is fiery and passionate. I wouldn't say she is a complete girly girl like others I know **coughs:Lavendar and Parvati:coughs**. She is very feminine and beautiful. I've known her since my second year. Of course most people just know her as the only Weasley girl and the youngest Weasley to boot. Ginny is often overlooked.

Ginny is so fun and interesting and just as mischievous as Fred and George. She is more Slytherin than she knows; maybe that's why she is dating Draco. Anyway she is smart and does well with her classes. I never have to nag her. Well I don't have to nag her as often as I do Ron and Harry.

Ginny is truly like a sister to me. I don't know what I'd do without her. She helps me with everything from female issues to my stress involving grades. She keeps me sane. I would have been taken to St. Mungo's by now if it weren't for Ginny. I especially appreciate her because I'd go crazy just being friends with guys, she totally understands that growing up with 6 older brothers…poor girl. I truly don't see how she made it alive…strike that I don't know how Draco is still living.

There isn't much else I can say about Ginny. I guess you should just stay tuned for my chapter on Draco Malfoy.


	5. Hermione's Thoughts on Draco

A/N Okay this is the fabulous chapter about Draco Malfoy. I'm hoping everyone likes this story. The ideas are coming strong. However I know the chapters are short but I think they are good anyway I also am updating rather quickly and I hope it is appreciated. Okay now onto the movie and music quotes.

Movie quote: "Before I started doing drugs, I had so many problems. Now I only have one. Drugs. I have a focus now."

Music quote: "And the saddest part I realize. The absence of truth behind your eyes."

Now the answers from the previous chapter. The movie quotes came from the movie Saw. And the song is "I am Fred Astair" by Taking Back Sunday.

Sincerely,

Flair Verona

Hermione's Thoughts on Draco Malfoy

Originally I believed Draco to be the foulest bastard imaginable. I still find him arrogant, sleazy, snobby, and egotistical. But I also realized his good qualities. I didn't find these out until I got to know him when he openly denounced his father and Voldemort and joined our side.

Draco is very sarcastic and very witty. He has great one-liners. He can sometimes be a bit cruel but his intentions are usually good. Draco has become one of my best friends. He is pretty much the only person I can have an intellectual conversation with. He is also of course the head boy. I wasn't shocked in the least.

Draco can be quite the prankster, at least when it comes to Harry and Ron. He has been known to sometimes team up with Fred and George. Personally I'd hate to be their target. I remember when the Order was having a big Christmas party last year at Grimmauld place. Well the younger members decided to have a karaoke contest, which most everyone wanted to participate in. Harry went up there to sing when I saw Fred, George, and Draco snickering in the corner. All of sudden when Harry started to sing his voice came out sounding like Britney Spears. His clothes also transformed into the outfit Britney wore in the "I'm A Slave 4 U" video.

Draco will always be a Slytherin. He is very good to Ginny though and takes care of her. He is protective over those that he cares for. Thankfully I'm one of those people. I truly see Draco as my brother. We bonded really after I found out about my parents' deaths. I was devastated and Draco was the only one who could get through to me. Draco helped me out because he knew what it was like to lose his parents because he too lost his parents. Lucius killed Narcissa and then Voldemort killed him. I never knew the whole story and it isn't important.

Draco is a very good-looking guy. I mean I don't know a girl that can deny that fact. Just one look at his cool blue-gray eyes and his silvery blonde hair drool just starts to cascade from the mouth. Draco always wears his patented Malfoy smirk which makes his fan club swoon. But they give up as soon as Ginny glares at them. I myself have had to pry girls off of him.

That is it for Draco. Now you should look forward to the chapter on Severus Snape.


	6. Hermione's Thoughts on Severus

A/N Now here is what I hope is a very fun chapter. I love writing about Snape. Well enjoy the chapter and onto the quote challenge.

Movie quote: "A mental mind fuck can be nice."

Music quote: "My tongue is the only muscle in my body that works harder than my heart."

Now for the answers to the previous chapter's challenge. The song is "Bite the Hand that Bleeds" by Fear Factory. The movie quote is from Cecil B. Demented. Have fun figuring out this new challenge.

Sincerely,  
Flair Verona

Hermione's Thoughts on Professor Severus Snape

Ah, my snarky potions professor. There are so many things I wish to say about him. First and foremost it is known that I have no liking for the man but I do have tremendous respect for him. It takes a lot for a man to lead a double life such as he has. I still claim he is a greasy old bat.

He has the most intimidating appearance. He has a large hook shaped nose and greasy hair that hangs in is face and yellow crooked teeth. The man always wears black. It's like he is allergic to wear color. Every time he walks his robes billow out behind him dramatically. He has a very silky and sensual voice but it can be so cruel.

The man has a forked tongue I swear. He can be so cruel and heartless at times. I know he has good intentions but he does hurt us emotionally. It's not easy being in that man's presence. A lot of people think that I have a crush on him. Oh please, I would never have anything for someone like that!

I will say the man is incredibly smart and witty. He is very sarcastic. I think it is a requirement in Slytherin to be sarcastic. He has a smirk that is not so unlike Draco's and it is rather intimidating for most Gryffindors. Poor Neville is petrified of the man.

I also don't know much about Snape's personal life. He is a very secretive person. I blame that on his many years as a spy. I do however have a hunch that he is secretly dating Professor Sinistra. They are a perfect couple I tell you.

I've learned a lot from Snape over the years. I've learned how to brew some very useful potions and I've learned how to poison my enemies. Not that I ever would… Well that is all for my dear potions professor. Stay tuned for my chapter on Voldemort.


	7. Hermione's Thoughts on Moldy Voldy

A/N This is the long awaited chapter about Voldemort. I will make the last chapter of this story to thank all my beautiful reviewers. But to a certain reviewer, you know who you are, if you don't like my pairings why read my story? I like Hermione paired with just about anyone. I mean look at all my other stories. Anyway onto the next challenge.

Movie quote: Since I found two quotes I like from this certain movie I'll post both. Here is the first one,

"Now everybody in the 202, throw your hands in the air 'cause Fat Joe is through / Now everybody in the 202, throw 'em up! Check it out / I'm a white boy, but my neck is red / I put Miracle Whip on my Wonder Bread / My face is pale, nah, I've never been in jail / Me and Buffy spend every winter at Vail / How many bitches have I slapped? Zero. Unh/ And Martha Stewart happens to be my hero / I grew up on a farm and I was born with no rhythm / Dr. Phil's my uncle and I like to hang with him / I can't dance / I wear khaki pants / My middle name's Lance / My Grandma's from France / So maybe I'm wack / 'Cause my skin ain't black / But you can't talk smack / 'Cause whitey just struck back."

Ok now for the second quote,

"These men died defending their country. Send flowers to their bitches and ho's."

Music quote: "Do you want a song of glory? Well I'm fucking screaming at you!"

Ok now for the answer to the quotes from the Severus chapter. The movie quote, said by Dr. Frank-N-Furter, is from the movie Rocky Horror Picture Show. And the song quote is from the song "I Believe You But My Tommy Gun Doesn't" by Brand New.

Now on to the chapter!

Hermione's Thoughts on Lord Voldemort

I obviously hate Voldemort for obvious reasons. I mean he has tried to kill my poor Harry many times. Not to mention he is the reason my own parents are dead. Voldemort is a threat to both the muggle and wizard world. He is absolutely power crazy. I've wondered what has caused him to be like this many times. I've had many debates over this as well.

Draco says it's because no one has ever showed Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort love. It is understandable. From what I understand Voldemort's parents were complete snobs… not so unlike the Malfoy family. However Voldemort's own father was a muggle. I've always found that so hypocritical. I mean he, himself, is a half breed and yet he pledges his life to eradicating muggle borns and other half breeds.

I've always found him to be quite similar to Hitler. I mean it is an obvious connection. Anyway there are some things that I know about Voldemort no one else knows. I know these things, I'm about to divulge, because I was held captive about six months ago. By the way it's safe to say I made it out alive thanks to Harry and the rest of the D.A.

Well what I learned is that Voldemort is very insecure. He happens to be gay. I noticed there was something going on between Voldemort and the traitor of all traitors, Wormtail. Also Voldemort won't sleep without his decapitated teddy bear he calls "Harry". I also know that Voldemort has a love for wearing bikinis and wearing hot pink pumps. It was all very disturbing. I was in St. Mungo's for two months after I was retrieved from Voldemort's lair.

I think this is enough about Voldemort. This is bringing back the disturbing images…cringes. Now stay tuned for the chapter on Dumbledor.


	8. Hermione's Thoughts on Dumbledor

A/N This is the much-awaited chapter about the crazy loveable old fool that is Dumbledor. I hope you enjoy this story. Now let me get on with the quote challenge.

Movie quote: "The world has changed because you are made of ivory and gold. The curves of your lips rewrite history."

Music quote: "They love you when you're on all the covers. When you're not they love another."

Now for the answers to the previous chapter. As for the movie quote, the quotes are from Scary Movie 3. The song quote is from "A Box Full of Sharp Objects," by The Used. Now enjoy the chapter!

Hermione's Thoughts on Albus Dumbledor

You know the man is totally brilliant and powerful. But he can be a meddlesome old coot! He tends to know everything. I mean his blue eyes always have that infernal twinkling. Oh how that man annoys me, and yet I love him as if he were a grandfather figure.

You know Dumbledor is known for his power. We all know he is the most powerful wizard of our time. He is a descendent of Merlin himself that the man constantly brags about. I also believe that he once was a Gryffindor. He is too sneaky for his own good.

I'm also well aware of his affair with none other than Minerva McGongal. It's quite disgusting but it's true. I mean it's so sad that an ancient man like Dumbledor can get laid but I can't. Ok sorry that's off topic. By the way we all know that Dumbledor is well aware of my feelings for a certain Harry Potter. He has been conspiring to set us up.

Now lets talk about some basic knowledge regarding my favorite Headmaster. He is addicted to sugar of any kind. He seems partial to lemon drops though. I also know that his password to his office is always some sort of candy. I find it entertaining when I see Snape have to go to his office and have to say something like "Pixie Sticks." Oh did I mention that he has an affixation for muggle candies as well?

I've also noticed Dumbledor's lovely fashion sense. Dumbledor always wears his long wizard hat. I've also noticed that he favors his purple robes adorned with moons and stars. I've also seen the man's nightwear thanks to some unfortunate late night meetings involving the order. The man wears an actual nightgown! It's also speculated that he is nudist when school isn't in session. Now that is a very horrifying thought.

Nothing is as horrifying as the speech he made at the beginning of this school year. Now let me tell you what was said, I'm going to leave the usual talk out. "Now that we've got pleasantries aside I'd like to tell you all that a new class has been added to the curriculum. As of now all sixth and seventh years will attend sex education. This class will be taught by yours truly. I hope to see your bright and smiling faces soon. (He starts to sit down). Oh wait I forgot say that I'm not wearing any underwear!" Dumbledor said while sitting and eating. He didn't seem to notice that I, and the rest of the student body, just stared at him with our mouths agape. I'm sure we looked like a school of fish.

Ah, by the previous paragraph it is easy to say the old man has lost his marbles. Well he and Voldemort seem to be having a contest as to who can be weirder. Oh well. Stay tuned for the chapter on The Weasley Twins!


	9. Hermione's Thoughts on The Weasley Twins

A/N I've gotten good reviews so far and it makes me so happy! Thanks to all those that review. Now I hope that you all enjoy this chapter on the Weasley Twins. Now here is the infamous quote challenge.

Movie quote: spits "Bitch! Learn how to fuckin' make coffee, you fucking whore!"

Music quote: "These are the places that I can't feel. Torn from my body my flesh it heals. During this ride we can all fall apart. Waiting alone I cannot resist feeling this hate I have never missed. Please someone give me a reason to kill off my face. Blood it is pouring. (x4)"

Now for last chapter's answers. The movie quote is from Velvet Goldmine and my favorite character in the movie Curt Wild played by Ewan McGreggor says it. The music quote is from the song "Dope Show" by Marilyn Manson.

P.S. If you have any requests on who you would like to hear Hermione's thoughts on please put it in the reviews. Thanks.

Flair Verona

Hermione's Thoughts on The Weasley Twins

Despite the fact that Fred and George are two people I swear they share the same brain. They are more commonly known as Forge and Gred. I know that they are very interesting guy. They are two completely different guys despite the fact that they are indeed identical twins.

I know there is only two ways to tell the twins apart. George has a mole on his neck that Fred does not. And Fred has blue eyes while George has hazel eyes. Yes I'm so perceptive I can tell them apart. I made sure I could tell them apart so I could punish whatever offending twin tries to prank me.

It is commonly known that the twins are pranksters. They are quite brilliant with their jokes. But of course I can't tell them this. They have started their own joke business called Weasley's Wizard Wheezes; we call it 3W's for short. I'm quite proud that they have been able to run a successful business, much to Mrs. Weasley's chagrin. It still amazes me that they can have such a successful business without even graduating Hogwarts.

Now let me talk about George. George is the quieter twin. George seems to be the more rational of the two. George also seems to be the mastermind in all the creations. But then again I could be wrong. George seems to be a bit more serious and sensitive than Fred but still just as mischievous. And George is gay. George happens to date the twins' best friend Lee Jordan. And they are quite the couple.

Fred on the other hand is loud and obnoxious. He seems to be the braver of the two. Fred also seems to be a playboy. As of current Fred is dating Angelina Johnson. Fred is very open-minded about George and Lee's relationship. Fred can be sensitive as well and is known, at least to Angelina, to be very romantic.

The twins were heartthrobs when they attended Hogwarts. They still are lookers. They are both about 6' tall with a lovely build thanks to quidditch. They have the trademark Weasley red hair but they keep it nice and shaggy. I used to have a crush on Fred back in 5th year. Lets just say those two are gorgeous.

That is about all for the chapter on the twins. Please stay tuned for the chapter on Neville Longbottom.


	10. Hermione's Thoughts on Neville, Lavender...

A/N I've decided to finally do another chapter of Hermione's Thoughts. I know it's been awhile but I've been very busy I hope you can forgive me. Now l think I shall move onto the quote challenges.

Movie quote: "Go ahead… take your best shot motherfucker!"

Music quote: " So cut my wrists and black my eyes. So I can fall asleep tonight or die. Because you kill me. You know you do, you kill me well. You like it too and I can tell. You never stop until my final breath is gone."

Now for last chapter's answers. The movie quote is from Harold and Kumar go to White Castle. And the music quote is the Linkin Park Live in Texas version of "One Step Closer." Now enjoy the chapter!

Warning I don't own anything you recognize from Harry Potter.

Hermione's Thoughts on Neville Longbottom

You wouldn't believe it but Neville has grown up quite a bit. He is still clumsy but not as he used to be. After the events at the DOM Neville seemed to find his Gryffindor courage. He has even grown into his looks becoming one of the most handsome boys in Gryffindor.

Neville is super smart with Herbology, he even has me beat in that class! He is no longer taking potions, mainly because he is scared witless by Snape. But what can you do? Neville is a great friend and sweet guy. I don't have much to say about Neville anymore considering I don't know him very well. So I've decided to have this be a double person Chapter.

Hermione's Thoughts on Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil

These two are the notorious gossip queens of Hogwarts. They are ultra beautiful and they know it. They also have a fascination with divination coughs:stupid:coughs. They aren't the brightest girls but they are by no means completely stupid.

These two have proved to be good friends when I need them. They also helped me tame my unruly hair. I've also been able to trust them with my Harry woes. I know I didn't think the gossip queens could keep a single secret but I guess I was wrong.

I know this is rather short too but I have got to go study. Good by for now.

A/N I think this is that last of Hermione's thoughts on people because I'm going to add some character interaction in the next chapter. Hopefully this story will be done soon so I can concentrate on a story I'm about to start working on with Gryphon Miller. We are co-writing a Snape/Hermione story based off the WIKTT challenge for Gryffindor Studd. So look for that story when it comes out.

Sincerely,  
Flair Verona


	11. Ooopsy Hermione's Thoughts Have Been Fou...

A/N Now this is probably the last chapter of Hermione's Thoughts. I know its sad but it is true. So this story will be complete after this chapter unless I get enough reviews asking for a sequel or epilogue. There is no quote challenge for this chapter but the answers to the previous chapter's challenge are: The movie quote is from Friday the 13th part 8 Jason takes Manhattan. And the music quote is from the song "Ohio is for Lovers" by Hawthorne Heights. Now enjoy this chapter were hopefully it will satisfy anyone's craving for fluffy romance.

Warning I don't own anything you recognize from Harry Potter. However I wouldn't mind owning Draco Malfoy!

Ooopsy Hermione's Thoughts Have Been Found

Harry's Point of View

I was in the common room as usual. But the unusual thing was I saw Hermione asleep with her head down on the table she was sitting at. I smiled down at her sleeping form. I don't even think she knows how beautiful she is. I came to terms with my feelings for Hermione a long time ago.

Anyway, I saw a book lying on the table beside her labeled 'Hermione's Thoughts.' I didn't know what to think but I was very intrigued and curious. So being the Gryffindor I am I casually opened the book. So I pulled up a chair and started reading Hermione's book.

I was shocked at many of the things written there. I was the most shocked by the fact that she was in love with me. I mean what can I say I was elated. I just hoped what she wrote was real. And just as I finished reading every entry she had written she began to stir. I knew I was in for some trouble. I figured she'd hex me into the next life.

"Harry what are you doing with that book?" Hermione asked me turning pale and looking scared. I was a bit unnerved by her reaction. "I found it and I thought I'd look at it." I said casually. "Did you read it?" She asked closing her eyes waiting for my reaction. "Yes." I answered simply. "And?" She apparently wanted to know what I thought.

"You know 'Mione, I've loved you for a very long time. I'm kind of bummed I had to find out your feelings for me in a book instead of me telling you how I felt and you telling me back." I said with a small smile gracing my mouth. She gave me a smile and threw herself in my arms hugging me. I returned the embrace just as enthusiastically.

"I can't believe you feel the same way about me." She said quietly. I decided to lighten the mood a bit. "I can't believe Voldemort is gay." I said mock seriously. She laughed softly. I could her chest vibrate with her laughter against my own chest. It was an amazing feeling. We pulled away from each other long enough to stare each other in the eye. Then we leaned in and shared the sweetest kiss I've ever received. I think it was the first time in my life I ever truly felt loved and wanted. It was utterly amazing.

"So does this mean you'll be my girl friend?" I asked quietly through labored breath after we pulled away. She just smiled and kissed me again. I just knew this was going to last forever. I know it's cliché but I like it.

Hermione's Point Of View

When Harry told me he felt the same about me I was absolutely shocked but thrilled. I had this feeling of warmth and butterflies flow all throughout my body. I couldn't be happier. Maybe writing my thoughts down wasn't such a bad idea. Now I've got Harry and I honestly don't know what could be better.

The End!

A/N I hope you all enjoyed this chapter thoroughly. Please review and tell me what you think of this story. I'm up for any constructive criticism or compliments.

Sincerely,

Flair Verona


End file.
